Never Ending Saga
by zedarkness
Summary: Soul starts his life living a poor life. He lives in his Secret place with his 2 Best Friends, Tatsu and Celena. His life then changes forever when he wakes up in a starnge place called Spira and meets a strange Boy who usses dark powers but is still good
1. Life in Nayoko

Endless Saga

Chapter 1: Life in Nayoko

Soul had lived a Very normal life. He had been very poor due to he had No Parent's ever since they have moved away. His friends convinced him to come live with them, in there Secret Place. Soul had been nap in the Secret Place. No body knew where they were so they would not be caught for all of the Delinquent things they used to do, such as stealing fruit from the Market place. They almost got caught the first time. They quickly ran out into the Street alley while the Sweat dropped from there Necks, and they Popped open the Secret stairs located on the Roof which you could pull open by the rope. Once they had gotten in there, they would check throughout the Cracks on the wooden Floor, well at least Soul and Tatsu did, Soul's best Friend. While Celena just leaned on her Bed, reading the comics she could eather afford or have stolen. Soul was currently licking some Ice cream, as Celena and Tatsu did, while they were in the Secret spot. One Day Soul had to do his Share of work in order to get enough Money for food. Celena and Tatsu realized that stealing all the Time would be very Perilous. They had cherished Nayoko and have lived there since they were born. Soul's parents have given him some pocket Money to survive with, all they could afford that is. Soul still daydreamed while he licked his ice cream.

"Hello? Earth to Soul?" Celena asked as Soul was still not Listening.

Soul was wearing a Ragged Shirt and Baggy Jeans. He also liked to keep his Hair short. On the other Hand, Celena had Long Black hair. She also wore a pink Barrette as she sometimes wore a Pony Tail. She was usually the Brains of any operations that involed food or anything that would benefit to her Demise. Of cource, she was usually very Kind and loved to annoy Soul.

"Soul! There's a Fire! Run!" Celena shouted.

As much as Celena wanted this to be a Prank of some sort, it was not. The Scorching flames were fortunately not touching the Door, yet.  
"Ah!" Soul screamed as he ran out, frightened.

"We have to get out of the Street alley!" Tatsu shouted.

Tatsu was different. He had Black Hair, in the middle of Soul's and Celena's. He was very strong and usually one of the best sparer in town, usually not even Soul could beat him.

"Run!" Celena shouted.

All 3 of them Ran out of there while someone had Appeared behind them, even though they could not noticed, even though Soul did. He looked back and saw nothing.

"Huh?" Soul asked.

"Soul! Run!" Celena shouted as she grabbed his Hand.

"Sir, the Signal has been set." Someone in a Black Robe said.

The three friends ran out into Town.

"Now what do we do? We are penniless to our Names and we have nothing to do about it." Celena said.

"I know! Let's use Soul's extra Money to get into that Train!" Tatsu shouted.

"No way!" Soul said.

"Come on!" Celena said as she gave him the Puppy dog face.

"All right!" Soul said as he took out his Pocket money and gave it to Tatsu.

"Okay! Now we can go!" Tatsu shouted as he ran towards the Train station.

"Soul…" Celena said trying to stair at him but could not. "I……We really owe you. I thank you a lot for this! No matter what! We are going to pay you back!" Celena said.

"It's not that much of a Favor!" Soul said.

"Yeah your right. I should not have given you anything. Oh well, I will take back the Thing I was about to Give you." Celena said.

"Wait…what were you about to give me?" Soul asked.

"I dunno. Maybe you'll find out, in the future." Celena said as she left.

Soul then stared at the Sun as a Giant Portal appeared before him. He was afraid what would might happen to him as a Result, so he Hung on and then vanished into thin Air.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Strange Boy

Chapter 2: The Strange Boy

Soul did not know where he was. There was a Huge Beach beside him. There was also some strange man who was right now staring at the Beach. Soul wanted to talk to him, considering the fact that he was all alone in this New world he had found. Then he remembered something that had happened not too long ago, he had seen his Father. He had thought it was a dream but it Semmed so real. But all he could remember from him was that he said words before he.. died. At this points Soul cried a little and then Wiped the tears. He then Remembered what his Father had said. Beware... The Tears of a Broken heart...  
"Tears of a Broken Heart.." Soul thought.  
Then he realised he had to focus on where he was. This place did not look at all Like Nayoko. Nayoko was not surronded by Water, even though this New place had plenty of Water. The Beach looked like it streched farther than the whole Land itself. Soul then TUrned his attention to the Man who was sitting on the Beach. He then stood up.  
"Excuse me... whats your name?" Soul asked.  
The Man did not answer.  
"Excuse me!" Soul shouted.  
The man still did not answer. Soul then Ran after him, not knowing what to expect. The Man would still not answer. He tried everything, even punching him, for that matter. Untill he finally spoke.  
"Its funny.." He said as he looked as Soul. "You cannot hurt me yet you wish to try anyway. I do not speak with Outsiders.." The Man continued.  
The Word Outsiders brought up so many QUestions to Soul. WHere was he, who was he, why was He? He did not know any of the questions, except when his Father died he said, Soul. So he then FIgured out his Name was SOul, but nothing more.  
"Why do you wish to ignore me? If i am an Outsider.. how can you tell? Who are you anyway!" Soul asked.  
"I have no Reason to tell you." The STrange man said as he then walked along side the Beach.  
"Wait!" Soul shouted but the man still did not Listen.  
The Man then Went through a Warp hole. It was like a Dark Portal type of thing, So Soul wished to follow it. Soul then found out that he was in some sorta type of Dark Portal.  
"Zen!" The Boy shouted.  
There appered to be a Younger Boy in front of what Semmed to be a Huge Slug-like crature, which another Boy, quite Older, was then Blocking the strange Slug's teeth with his Hands. Soul noticed that the Older Boy's hands were Bleeding. Soul also Noticed that the Boy in the Picture was 6 or 8, while Soul was 12. And that Not only did the STraneg Man look like the Boy, but Soul noticed that the Man was actually a Tall Boy, about his Size. Not the One in the Flashback below them, but the One watching.  
"Zen.." The STrange boy said as he cried a little.  
Soul did not want to Disturb him so he then went back through the Portal into the Strange World again. He then Decided to sleep and Burry his head in the sand. He was certain that he would not wake up untill he Knew that this Was not a Dream. Hours passed by like Seconds, in a Versing time hole that no one could go or come back into.  
"Spira.." The Strange Boy said.  
Soul then Realised that he was in Spira. SO he then woke up and saw the Other boy.  
"My Names Soul." Soul said.  
"Yeah, I know." The other boy said.  
"Hey! You're supposed to tell me your name!" Soul shouted.  
"Then why did you not just ask me my name?" The other Boy asked.   
"Because... I dunno." Soul said.  
"Well you should say what you mean." The other boy said trying to leave.  
"Wait!" Soul shotued.  
The Other Boy paused for a Second.  
"What is you name?" Soul asked.  
"Zythe." Zythe said as he then came back to Soul.

Chapter End.


	3. The Chiquitoi

Chapter 3: The Chiquitoi

Suddenly a Bunch of strange looking Animals surrounded Soul and Zythe.

"What are these?" Soul asked.

"These are Chiquitoi; they are Natural animals in this Region. But they have never acted so strangely before." Zythe said as one attacked him.

"Ah!" Soul shouted.

Suddenly a Giant Dark blade came out and Zythe swung it thus taking out the 3 Chiquitoi.

"Do you have a weapon?" Zythe asked.

"No. Why are these things attacking us if they are so peaceful?" Soul asked.

"I don't know. You should just stay here; these things can eat people, once they get pissed off enough." Zythe said.

"No! I want to fight!" Soul shouted.

"Then Fight with your Heart." Zythe said.

"How do I do that?" Soul asked.

"I don't know. I use the Power of Darkness, I am pretty sure the only thing a Heart is good at is keeping someone alive." Zythe said.

"Hearts are a lot more than that!" Soul shouted.

Zythe looked at Soul strangely.

"Fine, we have to take these things out." Zythe said as he took out 2 More Chiquitoi.

"Huh! What's happening!" Soul asked.

The Ground was shaking as a Giant Chiquitoi came up and started attacking the Heroes.

"We have to take this thing out!" Zythe shouted.

Darkness grew around his hands as a HUGE dark mallet appeared. "Humph. Don't mess with me chiquitoi." He said as he launched up high into the air and smacked the Chiquitoi HARD in the face.

Soul then saw that a Strange Sword had come into his Possession. He swung the sword and by mistake let go of it. The Sword flew and hit the Chiquitoi in the back, it did a little damage but not too many. Soul then tried to run up the Chiquitoi, even though it was hard and shackey he managed to get up and take the Sword out of the Chiquitoi. Soul then ran up to the head and kept on Slashing the Chiquitoi and noticed someone strange had appeared.

"Nice Going! It's my Turn!" Zythe said as the darkness spreaded to the other hand, forming another HUGE mallet in the other hand. He smacked the Chiquitoi hard with both of them, sending it into the air. He then formed Dark Balls and threw them at theChoquitoi.

"I suggest we run!" Zythe said starting running, seeing how if they stood there the Chiquitoi was going to land on them.

His weapons were replaced with balls or darkness. He jumped high above the Chiquitoi, putting both his hands in front of him, forming a bigger dark ball.

"Avuotamagra!" He said he launched a big dark blast at the Chiquitoi.

Suddenly the Chiquitoi reflected it back to him with its tail. "Reflect!" Zythe said as a small barrier appeared around him, knocking it back, hitting the Chiquitoi directly.

The shockwave of the blast hitting the barrier sent Zythe falling though, as he hit the ground with a large thump.

"Ow...That didn't feel great...it thinks the giant Chiquitoi dead now..." Zythe said.

Someone with 2 Giant mallets smacked the Chiquitoi and it was falling down to its Death.  
"Ah! I got to get outta here!" Soul shouted as he tried to grab the sword.  
The Sword was tightly placed within the Chiquitoi skull and he could not get it out. He then pushed as hard as he could until the Sword came out and the Chiquitoi was unfortunately dead. Soul then Jumped off as it fell to the Ground and saw 3 People on the ground. One who had the Blue sword he saw before.  
"Hello!" Soul said as he jumped down from the Chiquitoi to where Zythe was.

"Well see you." Zythe said walking toward a shadow.

Chapter End.


End file.
